planetstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Prism
PRISM: a multi-player team organization index setting: sort by hemospectrum FILE OPENED: BETA Complete hemospectrum above auto-sorted. If new hemospectrum is encountered, enter color code #000000 and import image of sign to update this index. Complete team index below. NAVIGATION Hover to view player registered under hemospectrum/sign. If there is more than one player profile entered under the same hemospectrum/sign, a list will appear to select from. Single left-click to view unselected signs. *Double left-click to select/deselect signs. Right-click options: *Add/delete players or edit information. *Add/delete tag or edit information. *Add/delete Teams or edit information. Change language settings human:English. File: New, Open, Save*, Save As..., Import hemospectrum/sign*, and Exit. Sort by alphabet name:last, or trolltag, color or Team, or level to lowest. *This file setting has been locked by the administrator. This installment's administrator is set to oceanicReboot OR and has been upgraded by Caelum Oronan. For troubleshooting or locking/unlocking settings, contact the administrator at oceanicReboot OR. The Program Prism is a program designed by Caelum Oronan to simplify the ordeal of keeping track of all forty-six trolls in nine sessions. Using a simple color coder, players from the same team are tagged in the corners of their upper-chart hemospectrum signs. Hemospectra with black signs are land dwellers, whereas white signs are for sea dwellers. Unlabelled signs are either previously-encountered hemospectra that have been added to the index for reference, or are fill-ins approximated by the hue gaps between other signs in the same row. The two unlabeled rows Teams Planetstuck involves a total of nine teams for nine sessions, each simply labelled from A to I. 'Team A' EIGHT PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: Tiamat Rahab, Caelum Oronan, Niurta Shabti, Iovenn Devaru, Martis Wepawe, Erdha Terrei, Cythra Inana, and Alipes Merxar. ENTRY ORDER: Tiamat Rahab > Caelum Oronan > Alipes Merxar > Iovenn Devaru > Martis Wepawe > Cythra Inana > Erdha Terrei Tiamat had an early awakening of her abilities as a Seer of Life, and combined them with her pre-existing psychic powers to prepare as many trolls as possible for the coming of all their lives' potential ends. She gathered up to forty-five trolls aside from herself, and coordinated for them all to receive Sgrub in time for While her Dream Self woke early on Derse to seek guidance from the Horrorterrors, Erdha would sleep-talk with awake Tiamat to compare notes with Prospit's view of the Skaian Clouds. During one such cloud observation, Erdha had a strange incident that led to staring into the Green Sun through the clouds. Her psychic abilities since then had greatly powered up. Team A had rigged an ectobiology lab to sendificate whole trolls from Universe A to Universe B, the only available setting outside of A. Once all their Dream Selves had made it to the other side, Dream Erdha used her psychics to compel all their awake selves to commit mass sleep-suicide on their Quest Beds, so that they could all ascend in the new universe. They presently hide in an ectobiology lab built in Earth's moon, aware that the Condesce had also found her way there. 'Team B' FOUR PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: Sabell Tellus, Nikkol Estrel, Tassol Levant and Tekrus Amuren. ENTRY ORDER: Sabell Tellus > Nikkol Estrel > Tassol Levant > Tekrus Amuren Tekrus is the only troll in his team to successfully ascend. Sabell Tellus had yet to have grown enough to qualify for ascension, and Tassol's abilities have yet to fully develop, but Nikkol is in touch with her Title even without having ascended. Team B had difficulty maintaining adequate communication with Team A, due to constant drama amongst themselves. The only lowblood on their team had asserted himself as the leader, much to the seadweller Sabell's dismay. The two constantly butt heads for supremacy, leaving Tassol to constantly auspisticize them and Nikkol oftentimes left to her own devices. Post-session, their team went to hide on B2 Earth in one of the carapacian slums. Tassol Levant and Tekrus Amuren ensured peace between his team and the hungry carapacians wronged by the Condesce by assisting them with their previously inadequate food supplies. 'Team C' SIX PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: Tyrhen Procel, Provle Lepsis, Noomur Otonaa, Astrae Undosa, Aie Leafuan and Egeria Montis. ENTRY ORDER: Astrae Undosa > Noomur Otonaa > Provle Lepsis > Aie Leafuan > Egeria Montis > Tyrhen Procel Noomur Otonaa and Astrae Undosa never ascended, and Astrae's Dream Self is dead while Noomur's Dream Self is alive and her Awake Self is dead. Tyrhen, Provle, Aie and Egeria, however, have ascended. Prior to Sgrub, Egeria lived in a hive consumed on the outside by overgrown weeds and, when he was not writing morbid comedies or dark poetry, was an anonymous Internet bully until his online acquaintance Tyrhen called him out in private on it. At the time he had been anonymously bullying Astrae Undosa, who never found out that it was him, and it had been agreed upon that Tyrhen would not expose Egeria as long as he ceased harassing Astrae. From then on, Egeria reluctantly became friends with him and Tyrhen took on being his unofficial moirail but never decided whether he felt pale or red for him. Meanwhile, Tyrhen's friend Provle never decided whether to pursue pale or red affections for Tyrhen because he could not figure out which quadrant Tyhren wanted to be with Egeria. Noomur was previously another target of Egeria's hate mail, prior to Sgrub, but it backfired horribly when she schooled him. As Noomur figured out it was Egeria, they had thus hid black feelings from each other. Through their forced cooperation with one another in Sgrub, they finally gave up on their mutual hate-crushes. Aie had been Internet friends with all the others prior to Sgrub, and was often the one they all went to for moral support. Several of these times, it was to console them for Egeria's anonymous hate mails. Their team had begun to escape via the rigging of an appearifier into a transportalizer with a monitor preview of its destination, as it would turn out that the leading team had similarly done. However, as the first half of their team were sending themselves away from a doomed session, another meteor in the Veil bumped into theirs and knocked Egeria into the coordinates, thus resetting them. In a hurried panic that the Reckoning had begun picking up speed, he, Astrae and Aie did not think to double-check before reappearifying themselves next. Egeria and the other remaining team mates (Astrae Undosa and Aie Leafuan) have sent themselves by accident into the Land of Weightlessness and Stars in Denis Neguiman's session, however Egeria's concussion caused him to stray from Aie and Astrae on the other side and pass out. Egeria cannot remember details, having hit his head on the ectobiological equipment, and thus cannot remember much about his team either. So far, he has failed to contact the higherblooded half of his team. 'Team D' SIX PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: Aidaas Anchus, Luscré Pallas, Sphyxe Ingein, Yerini Pestil, Hartly Cervum, and Saikee Falene. ENTRY ORDER: Luscré Pallas > Aidaas Anchus > Sphyxe Ingein > Hartly Cervum > Yerini Pestil > Saikee Falene 'Team E' FOUR PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: Matula Theben, Syfrah Velopo, Prospe Serity, and Agedia Hedere. ENTRY ORDER: Matula Theben > Prospe Serity > Syfrah Velopo > Agedia Hedere 'Team F' FOUR PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: N/A. ENTRY ORDER: N/A. 'Team G' FOUR PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: N/A. ENTRY ORDER: N/A. 'Team H' FOUR PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: N/A. ENTRY ORDER: N/A. 'Team I' FOUR PLAYERS, highblood to lowblood: N/A. ENTRY ORDER: N/A.